The Letter
by Gossamer Beauty
Summary: Thora and her friends get a surprise from five owls each girl recieving the same letter that will change their lives forever...
1. The letter

~ All the harry potter characters are not mine their J.K. Rowling's, but Thora, Sky, Raven, Anika and heather are mine ~

The Letter

Thora had decided to have a sleep over at her house she invited Sky, Anika, Heather and Raven. They were in Thora's room a unique room with vibrant colors and posters and of course her big bay window that shown the brilliant night sky with its illustrious stars. They were all sitting on the floor talking about their number one topic Harry Potter; it was 12:59 when they all heard a noise at the window Thora and Raven jumped in fright

" Sky please go check the window" pleaded Thora. 

" Yes please sky," said Raven in despair.

Sky rolled her eyes, got up from the circle and walked up to the window, as the girls watched her intently. She opened the window and in flew an owl. Sky gave a scream and fell on the floor the girls laughed, the owl flew up to Thora and dropped a letter in her lap before she could say anything the owl disappeared back out side. Sky got up and sat back down in the circle. Raven snatched the letter and studied it when her jaw dropped Anika, Sky and Heather sat there with confused faces, as did Thora.

"What Raven?" they all said curious.

" look at the seal!" she pointed out on the letter

they gasped with eyes wide, they couldn't believe it.

" Hogwarts" whispered Thora.

Thora snatched the envelope and opened it within was a letter that said this:

Sorry I had stop at the worst place…I know I have a lot of errors sorry! Please read and review thanx!

Laura.


	2. Diagon Alley

~ I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, only anika, thora, heather, sky and raven. I got the letter from Harry potter and the sorcerer's stone page 51, chapter four ~

Diagon Alley

****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL 

__

of **WITCHCRAFT **_and_** WIZARDRY**

****

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of wizards)

Dear Ms. Spirit, 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Please find enclosed a list of all-necessary books and equipment for your 5th year at Hogwarts.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

__

Deputy Headmistress

Thora gasped then giggled hysterically.

" What the hell! What kind of trick is this!" yelled Raven

Thora quit her giggle hysterics, and looked up at Raven.

" I'm not playing any trick I swear" Thora replied innocently.

Anika broke the argument

" Hogwarts…" Anika said dreamily.

All the girls sat their quiet for a moment then they all started screaming and jumping up and down

" Were all going to Hogwarts!" they screamed.

Then stopped suddenly and sat back down on the floor.

" Were not going, only thora!" sky yelled envying the thought that she wasn't excepted.

" Wench" muttered Anika.

" I should be going to hogwarts," said Heather

Raven glared at Thora.

Then through the window four owls flew in and dropped a envelope in Raven, Sky, Heather and Anika's lap, all the girls opened their envelope reading the letter within saying that they too were accepted as transfers to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. All of them looked up at each other and beamed with joy. The owls left at once.

" Ha! Now were all going to Hogwarts!" squealed Thora.

Thora's door swung open and stood there was her mother. With curlers, a green mask, pink fuzzy rope and pink fuzzy slippers. All the girls screamed.

" Freak!"

" Monster!"

" Scary person!"

" Evil one!"

" Ax murderer!"

" What!" yelled Thora's mother.

" Mom?" gasped Thora.

" Oh mom, I'm so sorry!" Thora said in shock.

" Sorry Mrs.Spirit" said the others.

" It's all Padfoot's fault!" Heather pointed at Sky.

" What innocent me! Never!" Sky said.

" You innocent!" giggled Anika.

" Shut up vix vapor rub," said Sky.

" You girls are mentally insane" Thora's mom replied.

" Of course we are and proud of it!" the girls replied.

Thora's mom rolled her eyes.

" Whatever, just go to bed" Thora's mom said wearily.

Thora's mom was about to leave when Heather started telling her about the owls and letters they received a couple of minutes ago.

" Okay who brought the drugs, the alcohol and what have you been smoking?" questioned Thora's mom.

All of them picked up the letters they got; Thora's mother was stunned. She took Thora's letter and read it to herself.

"Oh" Thora's mom said.

She couldn't stop staring at the letter.

" No…I can't believe this. Someone must be playing a trick"

The girls looked aghast at Thora's mom.

" What do you mean?" asked Thora.

Thora's mom handed her back the letter, held her hand on her forehead and shook her head in disbelief.

" My darling child how did you get this letter?"

" Mom we told you, well Heather told you, owls flew in dropped the letter on our laps"

" Okay, well the second piece of parchment said you needed quite a bit of stuff. All of you need it if you really want to transfer from the wonderful All Girl Witch Academy your all in, to Hogwarts" thora's mom said unhappy.

" So your saying we can go!" yelled Thora.

" Yes you can go, but your friends still need permission" said Thora's mom.

" I know my mom will accept," said Heather and Anika.

" Mine two!" said Sky.

" Mine three" said Raven.

" Okay girls tomorrow you'll talk to your mom's and we'll see."

"Then we'll all go to Diagon Alley, since we do live in London it should be easy to find all by ourselves we are 15." Said Thora trying to be mature.

" Yes darling, but I will go with you, you still have couple of months till September so don't get to excited, but we'll go shopping tomorrow which is June 28th Diagon Alley we'll go, your friends shall come with us as do their parents if there parents insist. We'll discuss tomorrow it is 3:30 I need my sleep as do you all girls good night," said Thora's mom.

Once Thora's mom closed the door, all of them paraded another hour then finally went to sleep.


End file.
